


Après la guerre, nos batailles continuent

by Callistontheweb



Series: Nos batailles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of Bucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistontheweb/pseuds/Callistontheweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony apprend la vérité sur la mort de ses parents de la bouche même de l'homme qu'il aime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après la guerre, nos batailles continuent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torianmist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/gifts).



> Le titre de cette fic est directement inspiré de After The War The Battle Was Lost de torianmist à qui je dédie cette histoire. Je t'ai dit un jour que tu devais être un peu sorcière pour avoir réussi à me faire apprécier ce couple. Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. :)

« Alors, ce n'était pas un accident ? »

« Non, ton père était bien trop près de découvrir que le SHIELD était parasité par HYDRA, il devenait donc impératif pour eux de le faire disparaître. Ils n'ont pas hésité un instant. Je suis désolé, Tony. » Steve parlait doucement, sur le ton qu'on emploie pour parler à un enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar. Un sacré cauchemar en effet. Devoir annoncer à l'homme qu'on aime que la mort de ses parents n'avait pas été causée, comme il le croyait depuis des années, par un malheureux mais banal accident de voiture, mais bien par une organisation terroriste œuvrant dans l'ombre depuis des décennies.

Tony se leva, se dirigea vers le bar et se servit à boire. « Tu veux un verre de cette délicieuse eau pétillante ? Avec une rondelle de citron parce que c'est plus fun », demanda-t-il à Steve d'une voix égale. Comme si tout allait bien. Comme s'il ne venait pas d'apprendre que ses parents avaient été assassinés, victimes de ce qu'il croyait être une relique du passé. Mais Steve le connaissait mieux que ça.

« Non. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, Tony », lui répondit-il. Cette fois, le ton était celui qu'on prend pour s'adresser à un grand malade. Ou à un mourant.

L'ingénieur lui adressa un regard clairement ironique. « Ne crains rien Steve, je ne vais pas craquer et venir sangloter sur ton épaule, si c'est ce que tu redoutes. »

Ce n'était pas ce que Steve redoutait, non. Au contraire, il aurait été soulagé de voir Tony pleurer dans ses bras, qu'il admette sa peine et accepte de la partager avec lui. Mais il savait que l'homme attendrait qu'il soit parti pour craquer. En mode Stark, évidemment. Alcool, comportement stupide, risques inconsidérés. Le capitaine soupira. Il pensait vraiment que leur relation avait évolué, que son amant savait qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur lui n'importe quand, pour n'importe quoi, mais, au fond de lui, il savait que les démons de Tony rôdaient toujours autour du génie, prêts à l'emmener loin de lui.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à ressentir de la peine, Tony. »

« Écoute, Steve, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. Ce n'est pas comme si je venais juste d'apprendre la mort de mes vieux, hein ? J'ai eu des années pour m'y faire. » L'attitude nonchalante de Tony ne trompa pas Steve.

« N'essaie pas de me faire croire que cela ne t'affecte pas, Tony. Reconnais-moi au moins cela : je sais quand tu as mal. »

« Je n'ai pas mal. Ne viens pas jouer les psys avec moi, Steve. Tu sais que je déteste quand les gens font ça. Tu crois que j'ai mal, mon petit capitaine ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'éprouve. Non, je ne vais pas pleurer une deuxième fois la mort de mes parents. Cela ne les fera pas revenir, tu sais ? Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens en ce moment ? D'accord. J'ai la rage. Contre ce foutu SHIELD. Comment ont-ils pu laisser les hommes d'HYDRA s'infiltrer si facilement et si profondément dans l'organisation ? Malgré leur putain de système d'accréditations d'agents, leur foutu cloisonnement, leur vérification systématique et renouvelée des antécédents, ils n'ont rien vu venir ? Putain de merde. Et je suis furieux contre moi, aussi. »

« Contre toi ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais te reprocher. »

« J'ai conçu les répulseurs des héliporteurs que tu viens de détruire. » Le ton était tranquille mais Tony détournait le regard.

« Je sais. Fury me l'a dit. Mais comment aurais-tu pu deviner l'usage que le SHIELD voulait en faire ? », tenta de la rassurer Steve.

« Je me suis toujours méfié d'eux. Pourquoi crois-tu que la première chose que j'aie faite en arrivant sur l'héliporteur a été d'infiltrer leurs programmes ? Quand j'ai vu qu'ils projetaient de se servir du Tesseract pour fabriquer des armes, j'ai eu la preuve que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas au SHIELD. Et, au lieu de couper tous les ponts, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je leur ai proposé mon aide quand j'ai su qu'ils construisaient de nouveaux héliporteurs ! Je leur ai dit que je voulais éviter de finir déchiqueté par une turbine lors de la prochaine attaque du vaisseau... Résultat, j'étais sur le point de mourir, victime de ma propre technologie ! Remarque, cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. Cela doit être ce qu'on appelle la justice immanente. » Tony sourit amèrement avant de taper violemment du poing sur le bar.

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être con ! Cela n'aurait jamais dû m'échapper. »

« De quoi parles-tu, Tony ? », demanda Steve, clairement perplexe.

Le milliardaire prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, presque timidement. « Après avoir pénétré les fichiers du SHIELD, j'ai envoyé une copie de chaque fichier sécurisé sur mon serveur privé. J'avais l'intention de les étudier minutieusement, un par un, pour trouver tout ce que ces salopards nous avaient caché mais... » Tony hésita avant de reprendre.

« Tu sais que... après la Bataille de New York... j'ai eu... quelques problèmes. »

Un doux euphémisme pour évoquer les nuits d'insomnie, les cauchemars et le sentiment d'insécurité permanent dans lequel vivait Tony après l'épisode du portail. Même Pepper, avec tout son amour, sa compréhension et sa force de caractère, avait dû se résoudre à jeter l'éponge devant l'obstination de Tony à reconnaître qu'il avait un « problème ». Steve frissonna en se rappelant l'épave qu'était devenu Tony après le départ de Pepper. Enfermé dans sa Tour, se nourrissant peu et mal, imbibé comme une éponge et dormant, ou plutôt s'écroulant, à même le sol quand son corps refusait de le porter davantage. Le cerveau baignant dans l'alcool, Tony avait oublié de révoquer ses accès à la Tour Stark et Steve avait débarqué comme pour une opération commando, bien décidé à secouer le playboy à la dérive.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à se trouver face à un tel fantôme. Tony était maigre à faire peur, sale et il puait l'alcool. Mais ce qui avait le plus inquiété Steve étaient son visage inexpressif et ses yeux éteints. Il avait écouté le capitaine lui faire la morale sans s'émouvoir. Quand Steve eut terminé son laïus, il se contenta de le remercier et lui indiqua la porte avant de boire une rasade de vodka à même le goulot. La colère avait alors saisi Steve. Après avoir confisqué la bouteille, il l'avait détruite, ainsi que toutes les réserves d'alcool de la Tour et avait calmement déclaré qu'il ne quitterait pas les lieux avant que Tony soit sobre, propre et correctement nourri.

Tony avait ri sombrement avant de demander à Jarvis de faire sortir le capitaine. Steve se rappellerait toujours la mine abasourdie du milliardaire quand l'IA avait pris fait et cause pour le capitaine, au motif qu'il avait été programmé pour prendre soin d'Anthony Edward Stark. Un grand moment, vraiment.

Les jours suivants furent moins grandioses. Tony cria, mentit, l'insulta, supplia. Steve supporta tout patiemment, lavant son équipier quand il avait vomi, l'obligeant à manger à heure fixe, le bordant avant de s'allonger à côté de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras quand les effets du manque se firent sentir et que Tony tremblait comme un animal battu. Il lui chuchota des mots d'apaisement quand Tony gémissait dans son sommeil. Il devint l'ombre de Tony, refusant de s'éloigner de plus de quelques centimètres.

Quand il avait compris que Steve ne partirait pas, malgré ses menaces et ses insultes, Tony avait progressivement abandonné toute idée de résistance et avait fini par s'habituer à la présence perpétuelle du capitaine. Il aurait préféré se trancher la langue et en faire un tartare plutôt que de l'admettre, mais il en venait à apprécier la présence tranquille du blond, il trouvait de moins en moins étrange de croiser son regard si bleu quand il émergeait d'un cauchemar et de plus en plus normal de se rendormir blotti contre le torse puissant du capitaine.

Quand Steve fut malgré tout obligé de s'absenter, il ne le laissa pas seul. Natasha vint prendre la relève et le menaça - avec un grand sourire - de lui déboîter le bras s'il ne finissait pas son assiette. Bruce vint aussi. Tony préféra discuter calmement de physique nucléaire plutôt que de se faire courser dans les couloirs de la Tour par une super nanny verte. Mais quand Thor l'envoya à trois mètres de là après lui avoir tapé amicalement dans le dos pour manifester sa joie de retrouver « son ami Stark », Tony décida de se remettre sérieusement à l'exercice physique.

Finalement, Tony dut s'avouer qu'il préférait la discrétion prévenante du capitaine et, à son grand étonnement, fut heureux de le voir de retour. Quand Steve s'enquit de sa santé, il ne put s'empêcher d'être Stark et lui balança qu'il ne lui manquait plus que le tonnelet autour du cou pour ressembler tout à fait à un putain de Saint-Bernard. Au lieu de se fâcher, le blond rit franchement avant de lui adresser un regard narquois qui disait combien il n'était pas dupe. Le brun lui sourit en retour.

Les jours finirent par devenir des semaines et Tony avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de révoquer les accès de Steve et des autres Avengers à la Tour. Il commençait même à redouter le départ définitif de Steve et la fin de la relative stabilité qu'il lui avait imposée. Nerveux, il en redevint hargneux et s'en prit au capitaine. S'il en fut surpris, ce dernier ne se démonta pas et lui demanda calmement ce qui le préoccupait. Furieux, inquiet et tremblant à l'idée de se montrer pour une fois honnête, l'ingénieur finit par reconnaître qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de retourner à sa solitude passée.

Quand le blond lui sourit en réponse, Tony crut qu'il se moquait de lui. Quand il posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, Tony se demanda s'il n'avait pas, par hasard, bu l'une des dernières « vodkas d'urgence » de la Tour au lieu d'une bouteille d'Évian. Si c'était un rêve, il pouvait répondre au baiser sans risque. Mais quand Steve lui demanda gentiment si la réponse lui suffisait ou s'il devait l'approfondir, il fut soudainement dégrisé. Et soulagé. Et bêtement confiant.

Tony releva la tête et vit, au sourire de Steve, que les pensées du capitaine avaient dû suivre le même cheminement que les siennes. Il lui retourna son sourire avant de poursuivre.

« Donc... après tout ce qui a pu se passer après la bataille... j'ai complètement oublié ces putains de fichiers. Si j'avais pris le temps de les étudier, j'aurais sûrement pu comprendre ce que préparait HYDRA et nous aurions stoppé toute cette folie bien avant. »

« Ou pas. Ces données particulières ne figuraient peut-être pas dans les fichiers que tu as piratés. Et même si elles y figuraient, Natasha et Fury n'ont pas réussi à accéder aux données récupérées sur notre bateau... »

Il fut interrompu par le soupir agacé de Tony.

« Je ne suis ni Natasha, ni Fury, Dieu merci. Tu crois vraiment que je n'aurais par réussi à craquer les systèmes de cryptage d'HYDRA ? »

Steve sourit intérieurement. Non, il n'imaginait pas un système d'encodage osant résister à Tony. L'ingénieur y aurait consacré ses jours et ses nuits au besoin mais il aurait réussi à accéder aux données. Encore fallait-il savoir où chercher et, surtout, quoi.

« Je sais que tu aurais réussi, Tony », l'apaisa-t-il. « Mais ne te reproche rien. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurions réussi à convaincre les autorités que le SHIELD était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. »

Le regard de Steve se voila et Tony ressentit douloureusement ce que le capitaine avait dû éprouver. Quelle ironie. L'enfant chéri de l'Amérique, contraint à prendre la fuite, à devenir un paria, l'homme le plus recherché du pays, pour contrecarrer les plans du SHIELD. Ou d'HYDRA. Peu importe. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre pour lui avoir fait subir ça.

Il se rapprocha enfin de Steve et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. « Ouais, heureusement que Captain America était là pour nous sauver tous. Tu crois que tu réussiras à trouver un peu de place sur ce torse musclé pour y accrocher une nouvelle breloque ? » Il voulait plaisanter mais sa voix s'enrouait. Steve avait l'air si fatigué, si désabusé. Son sourire était toujours aussi chaleureux mais un pli amer creusait maintenant ses lèvres pleines et son regard était fiévreux.

Allez tous vous faire foutre, vous n'aviez pas le droit.

« Steve, qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire ? », demanda Tony, soudainement paniqué.

« Je t'aime, Tony », dit doucement Steve.

« Mais ? », répliqua Tony avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

« Je vais devoir partir. Quelque temps », répondit Steve.

« Bucky ? », souffla Tony.

Le capitaine hocha la tête. « Je dois le retrouver. Je dois l'aider. »

« Je sais qu'il était ton meilleur ami, Steve, crois-moi, je comprends. Mais il ne t'a pas reconnu et il a tenté de te tuer plusieurs fois... Après tout ce qu'il a subi, je suppose que c'est... » Conscient d'évoluer en terrain dangereux, Tony bafouillait.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai des souvenirs confus de ce qui s'est passé quand l'héliporteur a sombré mais j'ai cette image devant les yeux... Bucky me hissant sur la rive avant de s'éloigner », dit le capitaine en soupirant.

« Tu étais inconscient, tu as pu te l'imaginer », tenta Tony.

« Non. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais pu regagner la rive de moi-même. J'aurais dû mourir ce jour-là mais Bucky m'a sorti de l'eau. Je crois que, quelque part, il se souvient de moi, de ce que nous avons partagé autrefois. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner », conclut Steve avec un sourire triste.

Tony le regarda, bouleversé.  _Il va me laisser !_ Il goûta la saveur familière de la trahison et du rejet qui lui montait dans la gorge.

« Même si tu le retrouves, que feras-tu ? Il a été endoctriné, transformé en machine à tuer ! Qui te dit qu'il n'essaiera pas une nouvelle fois de te tuer ? » Sous l'effet de la panique, la voix de Tony s'élevait dans les aigus. Dès qu'il avait appris la réapparition de James Barnes, il avait redouté la décision de Steve. Il avait beau s'y être préparé, l'entendre de la bouche du capitaine lui causait une souffrance indicible.

« Je saurai trouver les mots pour l'atteindre », risqua Steve.

Tony se détesta pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire mais la colère et la peur furent les plus fortes. « As-tu jamais envisagé la possibilité que Bucky soit directement responsable de la mort de mes parents, qu'il ait saboté lui-même leur voiture ? »

Le capitaine tressaillit. Il avait sûrement dû y penser, se dit Tony avec une satisfaction malsaine.

« Il n'était pas le seul à accomplir les basses besognes d'HYDRA, Tony », dit-il doucement.

« Tu sais que je peux avoir raison, Steve », rétorqua vivement l'ingénieur.

« Il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il est devenu, Tony », répondit Steve d'un ton las. « Reproches-tu à Clint ce qu'il a pu faire quand il était sous le contrôle de Loki ? Il a causé la mort de plusieurs de nos agents. Il a cherché à tuer Fury. »

« Je lui reproche juste de l'avoir raté », déclara Tony avec une grimace.

« Tony... », fit son aîné d'un ton de reproche.

Touché. Mais Clint était un ami. Bucky était... un rival. Tony grimaça en l'admettant enfin. Jalousie. Il savait qu'ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde, que Bucky avait évité plus d'une fois au petit gars de Brooklyn de finir avec davantage qu'une côte fêlée et que Steve avait secrètement envié la carrure de son ami. Il savait aussi que Steve se sentait responsable de sa disparition lors de l'attaque du train de Zola. Mais il ignorait si son cher capitaine avait pu ressentir autre chose qu'une solide amitié envers Barnes. Après tout, c'était Steve qui avait fait le premier pas vers Tony, cela signifiait sûrement que ce n'était pas la première fois pour lui, non ? Et si sa première fois, c'était Bucky ?

Et même si ce n'était pas le cas à l'époque, qu'en serait-il aujourd'hui ? Il avait une fois ironisé sur le penchant de Steve à jouer les Saint-Bernard. Si Steve retrouvait Bucky, ne voudrait-il pas prendre soin de lui à son tour ? Le rassurer ? Le protéger ? L'aimer ?

Steve tendit la main et caressa doucement la joue de Tony du bout des doigts.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, Tony. Ce que je ressens pour Bucky n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous vivons tous les deux. Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais. »

Tony pesta intérieurement pour être si transparent. Il voulut détourner les yeux mais Steve lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Je ne pourrais pas partir en sachant que tu vas mal, que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, en nous. Je ne pourrais pas, Tony. »

Le milliardaire aurait pu continuer à argumenter, tenter de le convaincre de rester avec lui, quitte à supplier comme un enfant perdu. Steve aurait sûrement fini par capituler. Mais la voix brisée et le ton désespéré du héros de l'Amérique le retinrent. Tu ne veux pas être un héros, Tony, mais tu as déjà montré que tu pouvais te comporter comme un vaillant petit soldat. Si tu l'aimes, serre les dents et aide-le, dis-lui les mots qu'il a besoin d'entendre.

Repoussant doucement Steve, il passa en mode Stark et raffermit sa voix. « Tu es encore là ? File, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Jarvis ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« Ouvre un nouveau dossier. Nom : le Soldat de l'hiver. Regroupe tout ce que tu peux trouver sur James Buchanan Barnes. Tu transmettras directement tous les éléments nouveaux au capitaine Rogers. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

« Merci, Tony. » La fierté et la reconnaissance qu'il lisait sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait étaient suffisantes pour lui donner envie de pleurer.

« Pars, soldat. Le devoir t'attend », dit-il crânement.

Steve le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa désespérément avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers la porte.

Tony le regarda sortir sans flancher. Comme un bon petit soldat.

Après la guerre, nos batailles continuent.


End file.
